New City Vanishings
by CadyD
Summary: Scourge escapes the forest before Firestar can finish him off. Now alone in the city with a new ambition, the former BloodClan leader runs into a group of cats led by the one and only Sally Bones who is wary over the whereabouts of the Vanishings.
1. Prologue

**So, here I am again! With something new, might I add. This sorta takes the place of that Ashfur fanfiction. Though, once I get this one and "Said and Done" finished, I may consider starting over with it. Ashfur needs some revenge D,:**

**So, anyway, this is a fanfiction based upon two book series (my first crossover :DD). "Warriors", of course you know. Scourge is the main character on that side in this story if you hadn't realized. And the other book series is, "Varjak Paw" another good book series about cats. Sally Bones is another main character, rather than a villain, in this crossover. So..this will center around the villains I suppose, because they need some love! I always did have a soft spot for them. If you love both of those series, you'll probably like this story.**

**This will probably take place some time before Varjak arrives. The Vanishings just started (*adds some suspenseful music*).**

**Anyway, enjoy this first bit. The prologue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>**_

The forest was dark and gloomy. Flashes of different colored pelts, not to mention splatters of crimson, came from left and right. A black and white colored feline came darting from the bracken, a firey pelted one to follow. Neither tom spoke a word. They were away from the larger battle at hand, and now it was simply between them and no one else.

"Give up, Scourge," The orange colored tom growled, on his haunches. "leave the forest. No one else will have to get hurt."  
>"Nonesense," The black and tom with one white paw smirked, his fangs gleaming in the dim light that shined through the forest canopy. "this will end <em>here<em> and _now_..whether you like it or not." He lunged forward, his unusually long claws out and ready to cling into their target.

_Fire_star_, what a joke! No one can live nine times! It's impossible!  
><em>Scourge's jaws closed over Firestar's neck, and the orange tom let out a gasp. Snarling in satisfaction, Scourge dug his fangs in deeper. His claws worked their way into the leader's chest, soon pinning him. Scourge continued to draw blood, his icy-blue eyes on fire. Firestar's green eyes grew duller and duller, his mouth gaped open. Then, finally, he fell limp. Scourge stayed on top of him for a moment, making sure Firestar had really stopped breathing. He knew the playing dead trick. But it was true. Scourge stepped off of the firey pelted tom, his fur lying flat. It was over. Firestar was dead.

_Let's see how tough those Clans are now!  
><em>Casually padding away, Scourge didn't think much of a small rustle behind him. It was just prey, he was sure of it. Though it continued.

_Prey around this forest must know by now to be cautious of cats. This prey _must _see me. _Scourge slowly took a glance back, his eyes narrowing.

Just as he did, however, a heap of orange fur came flying at him.  
>With a startled gasp, Scourge was pinned this time, his head pressed against the grass. There stood Firestar, glaring down at him with cold, leaf-green eyes.<p>

"Fire-" Scourge began in awe. "You...you..."  
>"Lost a life." Firestar growled. "I have eight more."<br>"That's impossible!" Scourge snarled. "You _died_! That's that!"  
>"I'll die on my last life," Firestar murmured, still glaring. "I promise." He was getting ready to finish the small, startled and defenseless tom from beneath him off.<p>

"No.." Scourge stared up at him, suddenly fearful. All he wanted to do was think this over..not die! "No!" He bared his teeth, reaching up with great force and slashing Firestar across the face with his claws which had been reinforced with dogs' teeth.

Firestar staggered backwards in surprise, his eyes wide.

"This isn't over." Scourge growled, quickly running off. He didn't wait for a reply of any sort. He just kept running, his paws drumming against the forest terrain. The screeches of battle sounded far in the distance, and before the black and white tom knew it, he was standing at the edge of the forest, gazing out at the Twolegplace with frantic icy-blue eyes.

BloodClan would not dismiss him as a coward. He was the best leader of any Clan ever made. Led by hatred, Scourge would take over the forest one way or another, with or without BloodClan. Though, he really did not know what to do now. Why had he run? Where would he go?

Then his ears perked up. He'd show Firestar...he'd show them all, just as he had when he first came here. Never again would he ever have to worry about what others thought of him because of his size. It would be the teeth and claws they'd be worried about. He would find someone or something to aid him, somehow...

Scourge stalked forwards, not sure of where he was yet to go. He knew how to hunt. He could manage. He didn't need BloodClan anymore. He would have to only rely on one cat, and one cat only; himself.

* * *

><p><strong>If you were wondering, yes. Scourge merely flips out and goes off by himself to privately think, as well as find a new weapon to perhaps destroy Firestar and the Clans once and for all. BloodClan is soon defeated, 'cause they ain't nothing without their leader...I suppose... xD <strong>

**Anyway, please review and tell me if you think I should continue, even though the plot hasn't all and entirely been made clear yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eh, couldn't help myself. I know I got no reviews on the prologue, but I do believe this needs to get a bit more interesting. I know Varjak Paw has many fans (perhaps not as many as Warriors does, but it's still a great series). **

**Anyway, enjoy this first chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

Scourge prowled through the grass, his flanks heaving. His icy-blue eyes lit with determination, though he looked terribly weary. He had passed up the Twolegplace.

_Same old cats, every where! _He had thought crossly. _What about another Twolegplace? I've heard tales of many others besides this one anyway._

He just didn't know where they were. He had never been to another. All he knew was that it'd take everything he had to get there. He was going to defeat Firestar though, he was going to take over the forest, he -

Scourge jumped back in alarm, letting out a startled screech that seemed to cut through his thoughts. He'd almost walked straight into a Thunderpath.

_Rubbish twolegs_. He growled silently as he waited for a lesser amount of monsters to make their way onto the hard, rough, black surface. Once he was positive, he flashed across like a dart. Much faster than he had expected of himself. When he reached the other side, Scourge glanced around unsurely at a new line of twoleg nests. Grumbling under his breath, he trotted onward across a neatly cut stretch of grass. He had to dive behind trees and monsters who had obviously fallen asleep to the side of the Thunderpath. As he padded, he couldn't help but ponder on what had become of the battle between BloodClan and the forests Clans. Surely BloodClan had won. There was nothing more right in the world. Though Scourge knew many of his comrades to be complete cowards. Bone was a loyal cat, but when outnumbered, Scourge always had to sneer at the way fear radiated from his pelt. BloodClan are fearless. They show no mercy, as well as no fear. How many times had he stressed that? Scourge didn't know.

Twolegs walked down hard, rough, though lighter-colored pathways. They seemed to be made from the same stuff that the Thunderpath was made out of, by the way it felt under Scourge's paws. It was a bit rougher though, not as smooth. Scourge had to duck out of sight every time he saw a twoleg make his or her way down it, and he noticed the way his heart skipped a beat whenever one of them had a dog with them. Though they were restrained on some sort of vine-like thing that the twoleg held. A strange curiosity pricking at himself surprised Scourge. He hadn't felt that in...well, it felt like forever. It wasn't though. It was only when he had lived with his brother Socks and his sister Ruby that he had ever felt so curious. He went by the name of Tiny, which he now sneered with contempt at the thought of. He remembered how he had went into the forest and explored for the first time, having absolutely no clue that he'd fight one of the biggest battles of his life there in the future.

"Hey!"  
>Scourge's shoulder smacked against another's, and he flipped around in hostility. "<em>What<em>?" He snarled. He found himself face to face with a middle-aged marmalade tomcat.

"Watch where you're goin', sonny."

Scourge's jet black fur bristled up, and he stood up to his full height to glare down at the smaller cat. "I say the same to you." He whispered, not caring to hide the growl to his voice.

"You _are _a vicious-lookin' one, aren't yeh?"  
>Scourge wrinkled his nose in distaste to this cat's odd accent, though he really had no reply to that. He couldn't help what he had driven himself to look like.<p>

"Well, you gonna tell me your name?"

"Why should I?" Scourge growled.

"It's always been importan' teh get a cat's name aroun' 'ere." Replied the marmalade. "I'm Ellis."  
>Scourge snorted with contempt. "My name is Scourge." He shouldered past the tom. "Don't keep up."<p>

"Wait just a momen' there!" Ellis called, jumping with a surprisingly swift movement to stand in front of the jet black tom again. "You can't jus' go bargin' in teh Ginger's territory. 'E'll claw yeh."  
>Scourge was just about to ask who Ginger was, but decided not to when he simply mewed, "I've been through worse." He backed out from beside Ellis to continue on his way towards the alleys. They looked quite inviting. Just like BloodClan territory once had been.<p>

Ellis slowly followed, to Scourge's annoyance of course. "Ginger's the leader of a gang in this city." He explained lowly. "'E's feirce, though no one's feircer than _'er_."  
>"Her?" Scourge echoed, partly wondering whether or not that was the way Ellis had meant to pernounce it.<p>

"Yes, 'er." Ellis blinked at him. Stealing a quick glance from left to right, he whispered urgently, "Sally Bones."  
>"Sally Bones," Scourge sniffed, a tad too loudly, though he didn't seem to notice the seriousness of this. "What a name."<br>"Quiet down!" Ellis hissed. "She'll 'ear yeh."  
>"Is she near by?" Scourge looked around uneasily for once.<p>

"Probably not."  
>"How can she hear us then?"<br>"She 'ears all."  
>Scourge narrowed his icy-blue eyes, them seeming to add onto the coldness of his glare. "...Right." He picked up the pace a bit, flinching at the sight of another Thunderpath.<p>

"Darn road." Ellis grumbled, coming over to stand beside Scourge.

"Road?"  
>"That's what them are." The marmalade tom motioned with his head to the Thunderpath. "I 'ate 'em."<br>Scourge fought hard to resist letting out a purr of amusement. He hadn't purred in such a long time, but he wasn't going to start just because of some annoying young tomcat. He casted Ellis another glare before crossing, growing quicker to avoid a monster that was coming. He prayed (prayed to _what_, really?) Ellis hadn't followed him. Though Scourge didn't turn to check. If he had lost the marmalade, that was just fine with him.

Soon though, he was convinced. Ellis and the sound of his quick pace didn't let out from behind. He obviously didn't follow.

Breathing out, Scourge ran into the alleyway. It felt like home. The jet black tom trotted in urgently. He took a small glance to his right where he could have sworn the lid of a garbage can had opened slightly, and amber eyes had poked out to stare at him coldly.

Scourge shivered a bit, slowing his pace so he could listen better. He pricked his ears. There _was _a rustling sound within one of the cans. Growling to himself, Scourge crept low. He approached it silently, his eyes locked on the target, his ears pinned against his skull.

Then -

"Aha!"

Scourge collided with another figure that could be nothing else but a cat. He clawed this cat brutally, only to hear the familiar voice, "Not so 'ard!"  
>"ELLIS!" Scourge snarled, slapping the marmalade tom to the ground and pinning him there. "How'd you sneak around?" He demanded angrily.<p>

"I know these 'ere streets better than you do." Ellis replied defensively.

"Why did you follow me?"

"You don't know what you're gettin' yourself into, 'ere, Scourge-"

"Stay right where you are!" Snarled a new voice.

"No." Ellis gasped.

"What?" Scourge sneered.

Then, a ginger tom had bowled Scourge over, placing a massive paw to the jet black tom's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing here, 'tiny'?"  
>Scourge flinched a bit at this, though his confidence still remained. "How dare you..." He growled lowly.<p>

"Ahaha!" The ginger tom cackled. "_Excuse me_?"

Scourge's long, blood-tipped claws slid out once more.

"E's new!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Really?" The ginger smirked. "I should teach him a lesson first then, shouldn't I?" He bared his teeth down at Scourge. "Newcomers think they can simply waltz right in and take what they want."

Scourge thought for a moment. This cat was right. He _had _waltzed right in, but that was only because he had felt so at home. Maybe he belonged in Ginger's gang...?

As if reading Scourge's thoughts, Ellis yanked him to his paws. "Sorry, Ginger." He mumbled. "It won' 'appen again."  
>"I should think so." Ginger snorted. "I usually ain't out scouting, and most certainly not all by myself. But the members of my gang are growing wary."<br>"W-why?" Stammered Ellis.

"The Vanishings." Ginger replied steadily. "They can scare my gang. They must mean business." His claws worked into the pavement.

"I still say it's Sally Bones's doin'." Ellis said firmly.

"I disagree." Ginger eyed him with slight contempt before flicking his tail. "But who is to say, really?" He sighed. "Now, get off our turf. Both of you."  
>"Yes, Ginger." Ellis gulped and pulled Scourge away, who was still seething. They headed towards the end of the alley and out onto the street again.<p>

"Don' walk straight into trouble, Scourge." Ellis muttered.

Scourge turned his hostile glare on the marmalade tom, unable to believe his ears. "Are you kidding?" He hissed. "I can easily walk away without you following me. I could hurt you if I wanted to."  
>"Why 'aven't you yet?" Ellis asked, tilting his head in confusion.<p>

Scourge opened his jaws to speak, but no words came out. He didn't have an answer for once. Out of all those fake answers and lies he had provided as leader of BloodClan, and yet he couldn't find himself lying to this young tom.

"Don't turn this on me." Scourge finally growled. "I'm going off on my own now. I don't need you." He padded past Ellis, shoving him aside as he went. Ellis didn't follow for once, or sneak. He simply watched after the black tom wistfully, his whiskers giving an irritable twitch every now and again. Scourge padded through the street, noticing the sky growing darker. Stars became visible soon after, and Scourge couldn't help but supress a snort of contempt. If those Clans were absolutely sure of themselves, that'd be their ancestors watching them. Or...all of them now that BloodClan has killed them. Scourge let out a tiny purr, but quickly drowned out the end with a forced cough. Bone would never manage as leader. He'd be scared by the very thought. What if Firestar really won?

_Then I'd come back and take his eight more lives from him! _Scourge nodded at this. That's what he'd do.

The headlights of a monster caught Scourge's attention. It was driving down a street that crossed in front of the one he was currently walking on. Not many monsters were out at night, making Scourge assume that they were just sleeping now.

_Best get away from them before they wake up._

Scourge hurriedly raced for another alley, far away from Ginger's territory. Ellis's amber eyes didn't peek out from any garbage can, much to Scourge's pleasure. It would be great to finally think without being disturbed.

Settling down next to a damp box, Scourge curled up into a tight ball. He didn't get to sleep quickly though, as tired as he was. Who was this Sally Bones cat?

_"She 'ears all." _Ellis's words echoed in Scourge's mind.

_No matter where she is? _Scourge asked silently, somewhat wishing the marmalade tom was now there to answer him.

Scolding himself, Scourge shut his eyes with a growl and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you were wondering, yes. I got Ellis's name from Left 4 Dead 2. I'm sure we're all familiar with Ellis's character. And, this cat character Ellis has a Southern accent (or what I attempted for it to look like). He's supposed to be related to Mrs. Moggs, though...Scourge doesn't know that, nor does he believe it to be important! Oh, how oblivious he is going to realize he's being...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Couldn't help it, really. Even though no one is reviewing yet, _I'm_ still having fun writing this. So...well, if you're a silent reader, thanks for reading. I wouldn't mind someone speaking up though. :3**

* * *

><p>Scourge awoke to the sound of distant hissing. The coldness of the ground below him made him shiver. The air was crisp, but dead. No wind came to disturb anything, or any<em>one<em> for that matter. As soon as the jet black tom came to rise up to look around wearily, he could have sworn invisible eyes were burning into his pelt.

"Who's there?" He whispered, his voice dangerously low.

The angry hissing in the distance continued, and it took Scourge a moment to take in the fact that there must have been a fight going on. An outraged yowl sounded off a little closer, and Scourge immediately felt a paw slap over his muzzle and throw him to the ground with a thud.

Out of the corner of his icy-blue eye, he could see a marmalade coat.

"Ellis?" He tried angrily, his claws sliding out.

"Ugh," A female's voice groaned. "don't call me that, _please_."

"Who are you?" Scourge growled, just noticing a gleaming black object somewhere within the shadows of the alley. If this she-cat replied, he hadn't heard.

"Sammy! Sammy! I popped 'em right in the 'ead!"  
>Scourge lifted his head to glare at Ellis. The marmalade tom stood at the entrance of the alley with his mouth gaped open in awe.<p>

"Samantha, you caught yourself a Scourge cat!" He exclaimed happily.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Let me up." He snapped irritably.

"Who are you, kid?" Samantha demanded suspiciously.

Scourge forcefully broke from her grip and leapt to his paws swiftly, turning on her with a threatening hiss that made her jump back in surprise. "I'm older than you," He growled, lifting his unusually large claws to put them dangerously close to her throat. "don't get cocky with me."  
>"Ey, don' touch my sister." Ellis came strolling over.<p>

"Your sister?" Scourge repeated, obviously unimpressed.

Samantha bristled. "That's right!" She smirked triumphantly. "And if you're older, you'll die before me!"  
>Scourge caught onto her accent; the same as Ellis's. No doubt they were related. How could he have not noticed earlier? With a contemptuous sniff, he lowered his claws from her thin neck to continue glaring (minus the terrible threat).<br>"Who, may I ask, did you _pop _in the head?" He asked, his ears pinned against his skull.

"That darn 'uman!" Ellis replied. "Grabbed me up and carried me off."  
>"You fought them 'umans off feircely." Samantha said with a smile.<p>

"'uman?" Scourge muttered with difficulty, giving a confused tilt of his head.

"Them creatures that walk on two legs." Samantha told him slowly, with a tone that suggested she was talking to a kitten.

Scourge felt his hackles raising again, and he fixed her with a glare that could _kill _whatever kitten she was addressing. "Why'd he grab you?" He asked Ellis after a moment.

"Dunno," Ellis shrugged. "probably for some bad reason, what with them..well, _them_."  
>"What else can you say about 'umans?" Samantha let out a quiet hiss.<p>

"Where I come from, we call them twolegs." Scourge muttered for a reason he didn't fully understand. Why was he sharing with these two anyway?

He could tell Samantha was trying not to laugh at this though.

_It's not funny, is it? _Scourge thought in confusion, rather than anger.

"I come from a long line of successful cats," He growled briskly, trotting over to the box in which he was previously lying in to sit down. "I was once the leader of a Clan."  
>"Clan?" Ellis questioned. "Isn't that for them forest cats?"<br>"There were city Clans too." Scourge informed him.

"Oh," The marmalade tom blinked.

"I was the most feared of leaders," The jet black tom went on. "Every cat in the city came to ask of my help and guidance." He began pacing, his head low. He scanned the gray surface of the earth, as if waiting for crimson colors to splash out. Scourge remembered the first time he had helped a few weak cats in need. A group of much stronger cats (those in which Scourge would now come to respect) had a stash of food that they weren't caring to share with the others. They were getting ready to harm a young cat when Scourge busted in to command they put the poor scrap down.

But...of course...

They laughed at him. They all laughed...

Scourge's hackles rose. _They can't laugh when their entrails are splattered across the pavement._

He had been hailed a hero that day by the rest of the cats who finally got a decent meal, but the brutal killing of those cats' leader was what kept Scourge going for the rest of that day. He had nearly sliced that cat's head off. He would have...he would have made him suffer.

Something in Scourge snapped that day though. He never mentioned this new feeling to the other cats. He never found someone who would listen, but when he did, they just didn't seem like the right cat to talk about it with. Bone was never the best friend, just a bodyguard if anything.

_Not that I ever really needed one._

"Oh, impressive." Ellis commented absently, breaking Scourge from his thoughts.

"Yes." Samantha agreed hesitantly, eyeing Scourge suspiciously still.

Scourge shook his head, clearing it once more. "How, and why, if you _know _why, did you get tangled up with that twoleg?"  
>"The 'uman?" Ellis questioned. "Not sure why. 'ow though? Eh...just bumped into 'em. Grabbed me by the scruff. 'E acted as though 'e was done with me."<p>

"Has this been happening often?" Scourge asked quietly.

"For a while, it has." Samantha replied.

Scourge made his way over to the box in which he was laying down in before and sat down in it, cringing as both Ellis and Samantha followed.

"Some say _she _has been controlling them 'umans to do 'er dirty work." Ellis whispered.

"Ugh," Samantha rolled her eyes. "'e means Sally Bones. And that is complete nonsense!"  
>Ellis flinched. "Don' say 'er name!"<br>"Who is this Sally Bones?" Scourge asked, finding this timing perfect to ask.

"She's leader of the other gang in this 'ere city." Ellis replied nervously. "Feared by all, too. Ginger sometimes even flinches when 'er name is mentioned."  
>Scourge snorted. "I've dealed with many 'Sally Bones''s in my time then."<br>"Oh, no!" Ellis gasped. "You've never met anyone like 'er!"  
>"Sure I have." Scourge flicked his tail. "I killed those who were positively finished," He smirked. "and left the ones with potential alive."<p>

"Hmph," Samantha glared at him. "you're just sayin' that."

Scourge held back a snappy retort, turning away from her quickly to keep his blood from boiling. "This Sally Bones cat sounds interesting."  
>"Don' say that," Ellis shook his head miserably, gazing down at his paws. "I never want to see 'er again."<br>"Why not?" Scourge didn't seem to notice the tom's meaning right away. "I think she sounds great," He smirked. "a classic riot." With a flick of his tail, he added quietly, "Just my kind of cat."

"So, what?" Samantha asked bluntly. "You want to meet 'er or somethin'?"  
>"Actually," Scourge stared at the marmalade she-cat hard. "I do."<br>"Oh..." Ellis moaned. "...I 'oped you wouldn' say that."  
>"What can you possibly wanna say teh 'er?" Samantha asked in a state of shock.<p>

"I don't know." Scourge shrugged. "Perhaps see the way she runs things is all."  
>"Why'd yeh 'ave teh bring it up, Samantha?" Ellis demanded in a whiny tone.<p>

"Ooh, full names." Samantha faked a shudder.

Scourge stifled a rough purr of amusement. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but this she-cat was growing on him...only a little, of course.

"You really wanna go back to _'er _territory?" Ellis checked in a dramatic tone. "After what they did teh Mom?"  
>Samantha's mood seemed to change immediately after these words were spoken. Her tail drooped, as did her ears. She tried at her hardest to keep her fur lying flat, but she failed numerous times. Scourge tilted his head to one side, curiously, to his annoyance.<p>

"...What did they do to your mother?" He asked quietly, though he tried to keep his voice snappy enough to hide his growing concern.

Ellis flinched. "Sally Bones's punishment." He replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Samantha began shaking a bit as well. "They got Daddy too," She murmured. "killed 'em after rippin' 'is ears and tail off." Her green eyes began to water slightly. "Mom's still there. Told us to escape while we could."

Ellis gently brushed his pelt with her's before turning back to Scourge. "You're gonna 'ave teh find someone else teh take yeh there."  
>"What?" Samantha lifted her head. "No way!"<br>"But-but, I thought-" Ellis stuttered.

"I ain't no coward!" Samantha hissed. She turned her gaze towards Scourge. "I'll take yeh, dear."  
>"You're stayin' 'ere." Ellis said firmly.<p>

"No I ain't! I may be scared, but I can't _not _go."  
>"You can't <em>not <em>go for me?" Scourge grinned deviously.

"What?" Samantha swung her head around to gaze at Scourge crossly, tears still threatening to come pouring from her eyes.

"...Nevermind." Scourge shook his head, waving her off with his one white paw. He could tell that the marmalade she-cat was still frightened of supposedly 'going back'. He rested his icy-blue eyes on their scared expressions, the two siblings still brushing pelts. Ellis was murmuring comforting words to his sister, while Samantha herself was quietly protesting that she was fine and wasn't afraid.

"Hey..." Scourge spoke up suddenly, his voice still having a dark tone about it. "...I wont let anything harm you." He narrowed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and swallowing before adding in rather hastily, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I like Samantha's character so far. She's fun to write about.<strong>

**Oh yeah! For anyone who cares, it appears that I am the first person on here to come up with a Warriors/Varjak Paw crossover fanfiction on here! Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**If you have anything to say, please, be my guest. This includes feedback, and mostly feedback if you can, of course.**


End file.
